1. The Technical Field that the Invention Belongs to
The present invention relates to an estimation device using a radar to detect dangerous objects for a vehicle.
Especially the present invention relates to the estimation device for distinguishing various kinds of non-dangerous objects which are generally met in typical vehicle driving environment and the dangerous objects which are authenticity.
2. Prior Art
A lot of trials to discriminate the dangerous objects that can be trusted, were performed in a field of a vehicle radar system to measure a distance to the dangerous objects and a relative velocity thereof.
In a Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-282798 bulletin, a target search device is mentioned, the target search device comprising a target capture means to capture the target by searching periphery of a service body and to get a relative position of the target to the service body, a circular orbit estimation means to estimate a circular orbit of the service body in a turning motion of the service body, based on the relative position of the target which the target capture means got and the circular orbit of the service body (4) which the circular orbit estimation means estimated, and a control means to judge whether the target is located in the circular orbit and to distinguish the target located on a course of the service body.
In a Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-83400 bulletin, a method to distinguish dangerous objects for the vehicle from the objects which is not the dangerous objects in the vehicle radar system which can detect at least one object on the road near the vehicle driving in the first vehicle lane is mentioned, said method comprising the steps of a step to generate a radar beam having enough beam width to irradiate the object in the first vehicle lane and a second vehicle lane which is next thereto, and at least a part of the radar beam generated along a first axis which is generated in a right angle substantially, a step to receive a message of a reflex signal from the object irradiated, a step to estimate a velocity of the object irradiated about a vehicle velocity in a direction of the second axis (x) which is substantially parallel to the service direction of the vehicle based on reflection signal, a step to measure the velocity of the vehicle using at least one velocity sensor, a step to judge the irradiated object to be dangerous when a sum of measured the vehicle velocity and estimated the velocity which is parallel to the object is bigger than a predetermined threshold, and a step to judge the irradiated object not to be dangerous when a sum of measured the vehicle velocity and estimated the velocity which is parallel to the object is smaller than the predetermined threshold.